


Actos reflejos

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy gets a surprise, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of threeway, Not actually cheating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar. Si existe el Nobel de la Paciencia, Ángel sería candidato.</p><p> La verdad es que a veces, le gustaría bajarle los pantalones a ese niñato insoportable solo solo para hacerle callar. Enseñarle quién está al mando, quién domina a quién. Frotarse contra Spike, ponerle de rodillas, descargar el deseo acumulado durante años, tirarle contra la cama y oír cómo acaba suplicando su nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actos reflejos

**Author's Note:**

> Para ti, Antía. Fanfic spangle con spuffy o viceversa, nunca se sabe.  
> Gracias por leer. A B le gusta llamar a este fic "quita, gordo". Hee hee. Esa frase es para ella.

 

 

Ángel tiene hambre. Spike le persigue hasta la cocina.

 

\- Spike, "no" es una palabra muy sencilla. Solo son dos letras. La ene y la o. ¿Hay alguna de ellas que NO entiendas?

 

Murmurando, Spike aletea a sus espaldas, burlándose. Diciendo, "la ene con la o, no".

 

Insiste.

 

\- Pero, ¿qué falta te hace? Total. Vas a quedarte aquí con el ceño fruncido toda la noche, masturbándote con cuidadito para no hacerte demasiado feliz. Deja que al menos el coche tenga una buena noche.

 

Cualquier otra noche la discusión estaría perdida y Ángel lo sabe. Cualquier otra noche, Spike acabaría rodando por la autopista con su coche en menos de cinco minutos. Pero por una vez, aunque solo sea por una vez, no va a rendirse.

 

\- Spike, no. Necesito el coche.

 

\- ¿Por qué! ¡Tú nunca sales! - protesta. - ¿Ahora te hacen descuento si aspiras las alfombrillas a partir de la medianoche?

 

Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar. Ángel intenta dominarse porque sabe que hay que ser paciente con el rubio. Hay niños más razonables que él. Niños de tres años bastante más razonables, de hecho.

 

\- Necesito el coche, Spike. Voy a salir ahora. Fin de la discusión.

 

Para sentenciar su determinación, abre la puerta de la nevera y busca una bolsa de plasma. No tiene ganas de discutir. Por una vez, no tiene ganas.

 

Un salto ágil y Spike está sentado en la encimera, balanceando las piernas. Sin el abrigo, vestido solo con raídos vaqueros negros y su eterna camiseta negra, Spike parece curioso y brilla con algo de lascivia, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto.

 

No, por favor.

 

\- Oooohhh, has quedado con una chicaaaaa- canturrea. - Nuestro pequeño Ángel quiere sacarla de paseo, ¿eh? –Claramente se está divirtiendo. – Fíjate, y yo que pensaba que lo nuestro iba en serio. – Finge una mueca con esos labios que se enfurruñan de manera demasiado deliberada. – Admítelo, Ángel, para ti solo soy otra rubia de bote. Confiesa.

 

Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar. Si existe el Nobel de la Paciencia, Ángel sería candidato.

 

La verdad es que a veces, le gustaría bajarle los pantalones a ese niñato insoportable solo solo para hacerle callar. Enseñarle quién está al mando, quién domina a quién. Frotarse contra Spike, ponerle de rodillas, descargar el deseo acumulado durante años, tirarle contra la cama y oír cómo acaba suplicando su nombre.

 

Pero, no, gracias. No le hace falta complicar más su vida con errores pasados. Alguno de los dos acabaría todavía más loco. Y no está seguro de que fuera precisamente Spike.

 

Aunque merecería la pena por hacerle callar.

 

Se sirve un poco de sangre de la nevera y se la bebe despacio. Durante dos minutos enteros Spike le mira con atención. Callado.

 

Mala señal. Cuando abre la boca, se puede ver la punta de la lengua paseando entre los dientes y un brillo despiadado en los ojos.

 

\- ¿Vais a un hotel?

 

\- Spike, basta.

 

\- ¿Vas a traerla aquí! – Finge una expresión de shock extremo cuando habla. - ¡Cómo vas a explicarle lo nuestro? ¿Qué le dirás cuando me vea?

 

Hay dos voces en su cerebro. Una le dice claramente "déjalo pasar, Ángel", pero la otra es más fuerte. La otra siempre es más fuerte cuando el crío ronda cerca.

 

\- No. Le diré "oye, no sé quién es este imbécil que se ha escapado de los ochenta, espérame fuera mientras le devuelvo a su época a patadas".

 

Se ríe. Malnacido de mierda.

 

Cuando se ríe siempre parece más joven. Vibra con despreocupación. Lo extraño es que a Ángel le tranquliza oír esa risa y no sabe por qué. A él no le gusta reír demasiado porque la felicidad suele crearle mala conciencia. Incluso en eso son totalmente diferentes. Spike, siempre se comporta como si no tuviear conciencia, disimulando el dolor. Con la esperanza de que si se comporta con indiferencia, será como si no pasara nada.

 

Como si no fueran monstruos.

 

\- ¿Sabes, Don Cabeza? Si la chica es guapa... – su voz de chocolate hace una pausa exquisita en la que se puede fundir azúcar glass – ...esa cama es lo bastante grande para tres.

 

Tiene que suspirar hondo. Eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Desde el estúpido beso, Spike ha descubierto que la mejor manera de chincharle es jugar a seducirle. No es tan extraño porque para Spike nunca ha habido especial diferente entre irritar y seducir. Dolor o amor, muerte o sexo, no hay tanta diferencia.

 

Él también puede jugar.

 

\- ¿Tres?

 

Se acerca al mostrador. Spike es tan delgado que cuando Ángel coloca dos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, se siente enorme. Sus caras están tan cerca que se puede sentir la electricidad.

 

\- Tres, vamos a ver. Tú- enumera. – Tu enorme... – deja una pausa y remata – ego, ¿ y quién más?

 

Callados. Se miran. Spike está pensando algo, pero permanece impasible. Ángel está preparando una respuesta sardónica. El brazo de Spike en dirección a su entrepierna le coge de sorpresa.

 

\- ¿Qué estás...?

 

No llega a decir "haciendo" porque el rubio está demasiado cerca y es difícil saber exactamente dónde se afana en meter la mano.

 

Siente una oleada de pánico. Si realmente Spike quiere hacer algo más que insinuarse no sabe cómo va a reaccionar.

 

No tiene ni idea y no quiere saberlo.

 

Spike aprovecha su aturdimiento, para sacarle del bolsillo las llaves del coche.

 

Con que era eso.

 

\- Pedid un taxi tu anciana madre y tú porque yo me llevo el coche, bonita.

 

Le enseña las llaves victorioso, caminando marcha atrás en dirección a la puerta. Cuando las mete en el bolsillo, Ángel tiene una revelación. Está claro que alguien tiene que partirle la cara.

 

\- ¿Cuándo dices "el coche" quieres decir "mi coche", Spike?

 

\- Tuyo, mío, qué más da. Ya sabes cómo va esto. Todo lo que es tuyo acabo disfrutándolo yo.

 

Las referencias a Buffy siempre son la última bala antes de declarar la guerra. Por desgracia para Spike y por suerte para él, sigue siendo mucho más fuerte que y mucho más grande. Le cuesta diez segundos, dar con él y apresarle con el suelo. Le retiene sentado sobre él, con las manos en la espalda., mientras Spike intenta zafarse y protesta.

 

\- ¡Quita, gordo!

 

Ni de coña. Las llaves son suyas.

 

Escurre una mano bajo el cuerpo de Spike y trata de dar con el maldito bolsillo. Es difícil teniendo en cuenta que no deja ni un segundo de moverse como un reptil.

 

Ajá.

 

Mete la mano en el bolsillo y ahí están. Las saca con esfuerzo pero las saca. El chaval no.deja.de.moverse.

 

\- ¿Estás cómodo, Spike?

 

No debería ser tan divertido tenerle bajo control.

 

\- No sé qué decirte, Membrillito. Lo hemos hecho tan rápido. Esta vez ni siquiera me has besado primero.

 

\- Dios mío.

 

Dos palabras. Pero Ángel siente que son balazos de aire en las entrañas. No vienen de Spike que, de pronto, se ha quedado mudo e inmóvil. No son de Spike para nada.

 

Vienen de la figura en lo alto de la escalera. Menuda, ojos verdes en estado de shock y labios con carmín transparente formando una pequeña "o" de sorpresa.

 

\- Buffy...

 

Es un acto reflejo soltarle las manos a Spike pero ninguno de los dos puede moverse más que eso. Buffy parece una autómata que ha olvidado el guión y habla sin expresividad. No hay ninguna emoción en su voz excepto el asombro absoluto.

 

Hace frases cortas.

 

\- He venido antes. Cogí un vuelo anterior. Quería darte una sorpresa. – No deja de mirarles un instante. - Sorpresa- dice.

 

Todavía tarda un segundo que transcurre en silencio sepulcral antes de darse cuenta de que está sentado sobre el culo de un petrificado Spike al que Buffy no puede dejar de mirar.

 

No es exactamente el escenario que tenía planeado para la gran reunión de ex amantes.

 

\- Hola, Buffy.

 

No sabe qué más decir. Su corazón lleva tiempo sin latir. Y el de Spike no ha dejado de hacerlo nunca. El de Buffy siempre le ha parecido un misterio tierno y cruel.

 

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
